The Edge of Glory (song)
"The Edge of Glory" is a song written by Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay and DJ White Shadow for Born This Way. A clip of the track was featured in the "I Was Born This Way" episode of Transmission Gagavision. On May 5th, 2011, radio station 96.1 Kiss announced that they'll receive and play "The Edge of Glory" on Monday, the 9th.http://twitter.com/#!/961KISS/status/66250838749888512 It is the first promo single to be released from the album as part of the iTunes Countdown for Born This Way. Background Gaga revealed during the Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga interview that the song is "about your last moment on earth, the moment of truth, the moment before you leave earth." In the same interview Gaga stated that she wrote "Edge of Glory" after the death of her grandfather. The song title was revealed by Stephen G. Hill through a tweet. "And the Lady GaGa...aural energy that had my speakers gasping for water afterwards. The joint "Edge of Glory"...phenomenal!" 7:48 PM Jan 24th via web Prior to the release of the song title, Gaga tweeted the following in 2010. "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment with you." 2:52 PM Sep 25th via Twitter for BlackBerry® During the interview Musicians@Google Present: Google Goes Gaga she explains that “''one of the songs on the album that is truly one of my favorites, it's called 'Edge of Glory' and it's kind of a sad story. Sorry to be a downer. But my grandpa died about five months ago, and my dad and I were going to say goodbye to him at the hospice, and I got out a big thing of agave tequila and my dad sat next to me at the piano and we started to doing shots back and fourth, and I wrote 'Edge of Glory' on the piano and my dad and I cried. The song's about your last moment on Earth, the moment of truth, the edge of glory is that moment right before you leave the Earth. So that song can be played on the piano, but it's actually set to this giant, huge, techno rock, Springsteen-esque dance beat. I actually had Clarence Clemons from the E Street Band come in and play saxophone on it. It's fucking beautiful.” Gaga stated during her interview with ''NME that “''She's perpetually unhappy with what creates. Even though she might tell you that 'Edge Of Glory' is a pop masterpiece, when it's all said and finished there will be things dreads, and every time listens to it she'll hear them.” During her interview with E! News, Gaga said that ''"The song is about, how when I watch my grandpa die, I believe that he looks my grandmother and I realize that he was a champion in the life and that's when he's able to go to the edge of glory that represents being on the edge of that glorious moment." Critical reception An hour before kicking off the final leg of The Monster Ball Tour, Gaga sent four tracks to Rolling Stone magazine to have an advance preview. What they said about "The Edge of Glory" is the following: :"This one sounds crazy in print — it’s a massive power ballad with heavy club beats that features Clarence Clemons of the E Street Band wailing on his saxophone — but somehow it all seems totally natural when you actually hear it. There’s an element of cheesiness to it, but it’s totally captivating and incredibly catchy. If any of these new Gaga tunes demands to be a big fat hit, this is it. The inclusion of Clemons is an inspired touch that amplifies the song’s Eighties stadium rock vibe, but his actual performance is amazing and ranks among the best of his career." Lyrics Based on Gaga's tweets. Back in the hustle, just like it’s my first time, another shot, before we kiss the other side, I'm on the edge of something final we call life, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment of truth, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment with you, Credits Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs